


You are Mine

by Noxe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Spy, Dirty Talk, Hickeys, I wrote this in one day which is a first ahaha, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Posessive behaviour, Rough Sex, Top!Sniper, begging I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxe/pseuds/Noxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy is Sniper's, and there's no doubting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to whoever can figure out the Sniper voice line that I referenced in this.

Blunt nails raked down Sniper's back, leaving red welts in their wake. Sniper hummed, shifting his position to be closer to the Spy, suntanned back muscles rippling beneath the other man's grasp.

Forgotten shirts and tie lay scattered across the floor, carelessly tossed aside in favour of other activities.

Spy's neck was bared, that lovely arch of his body flowing from the base of his spine to the top of his throat. It was a beautiful image, one reserved for Sniper's eyes only.

Another hand snaked into Sniper's hair, mussing it and tugging lightly as he peppered Spy's neck with lingering kisses, a hint of teeth working the flushed skin underneath. One hand firmly massaged the inside of Spy's thigh whilst the other held the man's body tight against his, working out small gasps and moans from the figure beneath him. His teeth worried the flesh on Spy's collarbone, sucking deep purple hickeys along the canvas of Spy's body as he continued his work, marking his claim.

Marking him as Sniper's.

All those who laid eyes on the Spy would know that he belonged to him.

Sniper's ministrations were executed so perfectly, with such calculated precision that it made Spy's head spin and thighs tremble with anticipation.

"Cher, if you don't move this along I fear I may... 'come in my pants,' as you English speakers so eloquently put it."

Sniper chuckled, rising up from Spy's torso to mouth at his jaw.

"I know how to solve that problem," he said, voice dropping to a husky growl, "we just need to get rid of your pants. Easy."

He gave a firm squeeze of Spy's ass for emphasis.

Spy looked down to meet Sniper's eyes, matching the man's grin with a smirk equally as lascivious.

"Oh, is that so?" A coy expression crossed Spy's face, raised brow betraying less-than-innocent thoughts. "Then why don't you show me?"

"Sure thing, darl."

One arm snaked its way around Spy's waist as Sniper hoisted the man up onto a nearby desk, depositing him there with ease. Spy spread his thighs whilst Sniper dropped between them, mouthing lightly at the less than inconspicuous bulge there. Sniper reached up to unbutton Spy's pants, but Spy stopped him before he could unzip them.

"Uh uh," he chided, eyes growing darker with every second, "no hands allowed."

A challenge. Sniper chuckled; he was never one to back down from one, after all.

With hands held behind his back he continued, nosing around Spy's crotch until he located the zipper. Biting down on the small piece of metal, he tugged down with his teeth.

Spy sighed as he felt the pressure on his cock ease slightly, threading his fingers through Sniper's already wild hair.

Sniper pulled the hem of the boxer briefs down with his teeth, Spy's excited member bobbing up to greet him.

The grip on Sniper's hair tightened marginally. Sniper smiled once more, making sure not to break eye contact as he took Spy into his mouth. Spy's eyes held his gaze for a moment before fluttering closed, mouth parting in a silent moan of pleasure.

Sniper made sure to commit that image to his memory before continuing on, bobbing his head as he lavished Spy's cock with attention. His tongue worked quiet sounds of approval out of the other man, earning him a particularly heady moan when he tongued the slit of Spy's penis. Letting go of Spy's cock with a slick 'pop', he licked a single, long stripe from the base of Spy's shaft to the very tip, before taking the entire length of him again in one fluid motion.

Spy's hips twitched under the feeling of Sniper's warm, wet mouth, thrusting lightly in a bid to get more of it.

It wasn't enough, he needed more.

Sniper gave one last, hard suck on the tip of Spy's cock before stopping. At Spy's disappointed whine, he leaned up to silence the man with another deep kiss, shifting them to the bed without breaking it.

"Get rid of it." Sniper commanded, stripping off the rest of his clothing as he did so.

Spy obliged enthusiastically, kicking the remains of his pricey suit to the side just as Sniper assaulted him once more with yet another bruising kiss.

The feeling of Spy's naked body beneath his own only further fueled whichever animalistic part of Sniper had taken over, causing him to growl into their kisses and for Spy to return the favour by wrapping his legs around Sniper's waist. Spy bit lightly on Sniper's lower lip, bringing his hips up and rubbing their cocks against one another to let Sniper know he was ready.

Sniper gave a small nod, backing off just enough for Spy to reach the small container of lube hidden in the first draw of the nightstand. He handed it to Sniper, who proceeded to slick up one long digit as Spy watched.

"You ready?" Sniper asked.

"Mm." Spy nodded, lifting his legs up further to expose his hole.

"I'll go slow, love." Sniper gave Spy's thigh a reassuring squeeze before he began working the first finger in.

"Easy. That's right, let me in," he wiggled the digit around inside, loosening Spy up, "there we go, just relax. Good boy."

Spy scoffed. "I know what to do, bushman. It's not like this is my first time."

"Well your ass certainly doesn't seem to agree with that," he chuckled, adding a second finger to the first.

Spy took the second finger easily. Sniper moved them around slightly, searching for that one place where if he just crooked them slightly-

Spy let out a sharp gasp, body arching momentarily off the bed. Sniper smirked.

"How's that feel?" he asked, scissoring the two fingers now, "Feel good?"

"O-Oui," Spy replied, all earlier hints of annoyance gone, "just get on with it already."

"Oh, you're gonna have to ask nicer than that." Sniper gave Spy an evil grin. He found that spot again, rubbing lightly at it. "What do you want?"

Spy's face flushed, body squirming on the end of Sniper's fingers. "I-ah! I want you to fuck me."

"Mmmm, still not good enough." Sniper feigned disinterest, removing his fingers entirely. He began to stroke his own cock at a languid pace, choosing to wait instead of indulging the spy. 

"I'll try again. What. Do. You. Want?"

Spy whined slightly at the loss of contact, eyes flickering down to watch Sniper stroke himself.

The Frenchman squirmed lightly on the bed. "I- I want you to fuck me so bad, I want you to to fill me up with yourself, to take me so hard I can't walk properly tomorrow. Please Sniper, I need you in me. Please." Spy accompanied this with a pathetic wiggle of his hips, spreading his thighs and presenting himself to Sniper.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Sniper grinned a feral smile, making a show of slicking his cock up as Spy watched hungrily, eyes tracing every stroke and twist of Sniper's fingers.

Once he was done, Sniper lined himself up with Spy's entrance and pressed in slowly. Inch by tortuous inch he sank into Spy, until he was fully seated within him. Spy let out a loud, unashamed keening noise in response.

Sniper gave Spy a few seconds to adjust before beginning to move, sliding back out slowly before ramming back in again. A curse fell from Spy's mouth, though if it was in English or French, Sniper couldn't tell.

"Sorry love," he said with a particularly hard thrust into Spy, "I didn't quite catch that," another wicked thrust, "care to repeat?"

And boy did he hear him that time. A string of curses - all in French - made its way out of Spy's throat as he twisted in pleasure, each of Sniper's thrusts bringing out a new combination of swears from the usually composed man.

"You're mine." Sniper growled into Spy's ear, continuing with his punishing pace as the stench of sex saturated the room, "you hear that? You're. My. Little. _Slut_." He emphasised each word with one roll of his hips, angling the thrusts just so, making sure that Spy got his point.

Spy whimpered, nails digging red crescents into Sniper's back as he continued to hammer into him, the relentless smack of skin on skin pushing his self control to the edge of his limits. "Yes. I'm yours. All yours to do whatever you please with."

"On your front." Sniper commanded suddenly, and Spy did as he was told without hesitation. He buried his chest into the mattress below him, arching his back oh so prettily for Sniper. Spy no longer held any more room for shame in his body, the burning desire to please overriding all other thoughts.

Precum dripped from the tip of Spy's cock as Sniper eased himself back in. He set a new, tortuously slow pace, a far cry from what he was giving Spy just before. A needy whine found its way out of Spy's throat, with him pushing back in an attempt to impale himself on Sniper's cock.

"Oh you really are a greedy one tonight, aren't you?" Sniper grinned, grabbing a hold of Spy's member and giving it a nice, firm stroke. "Just want me to fill you up nice and tight, to fuck you until you see stars behind your eyes, hm?"

Spy twisted around to look at Sniper. His pupils were blown so wide that only a tiny sliver of blue remained visible around it, mouth open and panting.

"Yes. I want it. I want you so badly, Sniper. _Please_."

Sniper smirked, giving Spy a firm smack on the ass cheek.

"Attaboy."

He began undulating his hips again, and Spy had been on edge for so long that he almost came on the bed right then and there.

Sniper increased his speed bit by bit, thrusts growing closer and closer with one another until he was literally fucking Spy into the mattress. Spy's hands were balled into fists beside him, white sheets crumpled beneath his fingers as he took it all. 

Sniper leaned forward, grasping Spy's cock and angling his hips _just so._ Sniper's breaths ghosted over Spy's neck, the man beneath him shaking with the effort of holding his orgasm in. He pressed one last kiss at the nape of Spy's neck.

"Come for me, love. I want to hear you scream."

And scream he did. Spy's whole body rocked with the force of his orgasm, thick ropes of come splattering over the bed sheets below as every single nerve in his body was fried by euphoria. Sniper followed shortly after, finishing deep inside Spy with a low grunt and a sigh.

The two laid there like that for a while, neither wanting to nor having the energy to get up and clean up after themselves.

 

"I didn't know you had that much stamina." Spy noted, after a moment's silence.

Sniper chucked, pulling Spy closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Neither did I."


End file.
